Multi-mode and Software Defined Radio (SDR) terminals are adaptable terminals capable of acquiring radio personalities, modes and applications by software download. Examples of where such radios may be useful include cellular/PCS telephony and mobile computing. The ability to remotely download, plug and play new communication protocols, mode components and services using existing hardware, enables the terminal to perform a variety of different functions when located in different locations.
Static and dynamic downloading are two common approaches for downloading applications to a SDR terminal. Static download generally occurs when the SDR terminal is not actively running any service or application. Alternatively, dynamic download generally occurs through a logical channel over a protocol while the terminal is in use. Dynamic download is ideally invoked when the mobile terminal approaches the “edge” of a service area, where the terminal's required services and other technologies are not available. Dynamic download can also be triggered by the terminal's Quality of Service requirements.
None of the current static or dynamic download systems provide mechanisms that enable Over-The-Air automatic download to a mobile terminal. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method for automatically downloading software to a terminal Over-The-Air.
The present invention provides a system supported by location or context awareness mechanism and further supported by signaling and download mechanisms that function over any wireless link protocol. It is desirable that the system enables a terminal or user to query for services available in a selected location supported by an extended Service Location Protocol (SLP) and Wide Area Service Location Protocol (WASLP) framework. It is further desirable that the system includes a geographic location service and spatial location protocol supported in a wireless network. Additionally, it is further desirable that the system enables the discovery, automatic selection and download of network download services and subsequent registration of wireless access services.
It is further desirable that an adaptable terminal is provided for locating and receiving automatic downloadable software.